


From Friends To Lovers

by Ch3rr11_C0l4



Category: Zero Day (2003)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch3rr11_C0l4/pseuds/Ch3rr11_C0l4
Summary: Uh, just a fanfic for my boys Andre and Cal :")(Oh uh,,there may be soft smut, so uhm, yea)
Relationships: Calvin Gabriel/Andre Kriegman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

_"Andre..I-I..I love you.." Cal stammered nervously. "Oh Cal..I love y-"_

**BRRRR....BRRRR....BRRRR....**

Cal sat up quickly and looked around his room frantically. Andre was nowhere to be seen. He sighed, relieved that it was only a dream, but at the same time, he was disappointed. Cal had caught feelings for Andre, but had no clue why. He was rather ashamed of the fact he liked his best friend, but as long as Andre doesn't know, everything would be okay...right?

Cal shut his alarm off and sat on the edge of his bed, trying to shake off the sleepiness. Once he got up and out of bed, Cal got himself ready for the day. It was Saturday, so thankfully he and Andre didn't have school that day. After Cal was dressed and ready for the day, he called Andre, hoping he wasn't too busy so they could hang out.

Andre was still asleep when Cal called him, but by the second time Cal had called, Andre reluctantly got up and answered. "Heya Andre..!" Cal said cheerfully. "Oh..hey Cal..what're you doin up so early?" Andre asked sleepily. "It's not that early, y'know.." Cal giggled. "It's almost 12 in the afternoon". Andre glanced over at his alarm clock. Sure enough it was almost 12. "Yeah...right. Uhm, you need anything from me or no?" Andre questioned as he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Well, no..but I did wanna know if you wanted to hang out today..if you're not busy, that is" Cal said softly. "I'm down for that. What did you have in mind?" Andre asked. "Yeah, about that..I don't have anything in mind..you have any suggestions?" Cal asked sheepishly. "I mean..we could always hang out at my place or we could go to the mall or somethin" Andre said, trying to see if Cal had any preferences in what they ended up doing that day. "I'm down for going to the mall then heading back to either my place or yours" Cal shrugged. "That works with me..! So I'll pick you up here in a bit..let's say..15 minutes?" Andre asked as he got up and out of his bed. "Yep! I'll be ready by then" Cal said with a small smile. "Alrighty, seeya in a bit" Andre said then hanging up on Cal.


	2. Chapter 2

Cal waited for Andre to pick him up. As he waited, Cal got lost in his thoughts again. _'Should I tell him..? No..if I did, he'd probably quit being my friend..but what if..'_

**Ding!**

Andre had sent Cal a text that he's in his driveway. Cal quickly grabbed his wallet and the key to his house and headed out to the driveway to meet up with Andre. Cal got in the passenger seat of Andre's car and buckled in. "Hey, you ready?" Andre asked as he glanced over at Cal. Cal nodded, "mhm!". Andre nodded slightly and pulled out of the driveway and started to drive to the mall. "Hey so..I wanted to ask you something" Cal started nervously. Andre looked over at Cal for a second then back at the road. "What is it..?" He asked softly, sensing the nervousness in his friend's tone. "Uhm...I-I..nevermind..its not that important" Cal stammered, obviously getting flustered. "Oh..you sure? Y'know you can talk to me about anything, Cal" Andre said, hoping he could get whatever Cal to spit it out. "I know that, b-but..oh forget it. I tell you once we get to your place...anyways, uhm..y'know how far we are from the mall?" Cal said, then quickly changing the subject. "Uh, we're about 5 minutes away" Andre replied. "Alrighty, can't wait to get there" Cal murmured as he looked out the car window. The rest of the car ride to the mall was rather quiet, mainly because Cal was too embarrassed to talk again.

Once the two got to the mall, Cal checked his wallet to see how much money he had. _'shit, I only have $25?? I swear I had more..'_ Cal thought, a bit worried. He didn't like making others pay for his things. Andre noticed the slight look of worry on Cal's face. "You good?" He asked as he unbuckled. "I'm fine, I'm just a little short on money, that's all" Cal replied softly. "If need be, I can pay for you, no big deal" Andre said with a small smile. "You sure..?" Cal asked, feeling guilty already. "Yeah! No need to worry about it" Andre nodded. "Oh..thank you so much..! I'll try not to be too spendy" Cal smiled slightly as he unbuckled as well. The two got out of the car and headed into the mall. They didn't spend as much time in the mall as they thought. Once they were done buying a few things, they left the mall and headed to Andre's place. The whole ride there, Cal was debating whether he told Andre how he felt or not. _'Well, maybe he feels the same way..! Maybe I should just tell him..it wouldn't hurt to take the risk..'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THAT THIS FANFIC SUCKS AND IM ALSO SORRY MY CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT ;A;  
> I'll try updating a lil more often, too!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha-  
> I bet u thought i was never gonna pick up on this.....well, I BAMBOOZLED YA!!!!  
> I suppose I'll try and work on this every now and then even tho this fanfic SUX compared to everyone else's caldre fanfics

Once the two made it to Andre's house, Cal became visibly anxious. He kept thinking about whether or not telling Andre, his best friend, how he really felt, was a good idea or not. Andre and Cal headed inside, and went upstairs to Andre's room. Once Andre had shut his bedroom door, he looked over at Cal, who was sitting on the edge of his bed, obviously nervous about something. Andre cleared his throat and sat on his bed as well. "So uhm...what did you have to say earlier..? You said you wanted to wait until we got here" he said, glancing over at Cal. Cal's eye's widened slightly. _'shit..do I really wanna tell him...???'_

"Cal?? Are you okay?" Andre asked, a bit louder since Cal was clearly too lost in thought. "O-Oh! I'm sorry...uhm...are you sure you wanna know? Because it's really no-" "Cal, please...you can tell me anything. I'm not gonna judge you" Andre said, a bit sternly, only so Cal would understand that he meant it. "Well...alright...Andre, ever since we became best friends, I've come to the conclusion that I..I uhm..I love...you...? I know it's weird, and I'm sorry, but..I didn't wanna hide that from you any longer...it just didn't feel right to hide something so important from my best friend.." Cal finally gave in and said what he had held back for quite some time.

Andre looked at Cal dead in the eyes. "...you're serious..? This isn't some type of joke?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I wish I was, but...I'm not...I really do have feelings for you, Andre.." Cal mumbled shyly. "Cal...why? You know I'm not a faggot...right?" Andre huffed. "I-I...yeah I know..I'm so sorry..." Cal said, quickly getting up and getting himself ready to leave. "What're you d-" "I don't think its a good idea that I stay here any l-longer..." Cal sighed, cutting Andre off midsentence. "But how are you gonna get home if I p-" "I'll.. I'll walk home.." Cal said quickly, again, cutting Andre off. He then left Andre's room in a hurry and left the house. _'this is going to be a long walk home...'_ Cal thought as he started to walk home. His house wasn't too horribly far, but it definitely was a bit of ways away from Andre's.

Not once did Andre try and stop Cal when he was leaving. He was confused beyond belief with everything that just happened. Not only did he feel guilt. But he also felt...disgusted...? No...he just felt uncomfortable knowing that Cal thought of him in THAT sort of way. He knew he would never feel the same...right?


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Cal got back to his house, he went straight to his room and locked himself in, wanting to be alone for god knows how long. Cal tried his hardest not to cry, but just thinking about what just happened made his eyes begin to water. ' _fuck..he could've just...let me down lightly instead of making me feel like shit about it...'_ Cal thought to himself as he wiped away the tears that had already fallen. Just as he had buried himself underneath his covers, Cal's phone dinged. He reluctantly grabbed his phone to see who it was. Sure enough it was Andre.

_hey. Are you okay? Did you make it home fine?_

As much as Andre didn't understand the idea of Cal having feelings for him, he still cared for Cal. After all, they were best friends.

_yeah. I'm fine, why, do you need something?_

Cal didn't really want to talk to Andre, since HE'S the reason he was in his room all alone, crying at the moment.

_so what you said when you were over here earlier...were you being serious..? That was joke..right?_

"Are you serious..? Why the fuck would you ask that..???" Cal asked himself out loud. There was no way Andre was THAT stupid to ask that.

_sure. I was just joking. It's not like I'm actually fucking gay haha :"-) I was just fucking around and seeing what your reaction would be._

Andre didn't exactly know how to react. He could sense the bitterness and sarcasm from Cal's texts, but didn't exactly want to push it any further.

_oh. Well, I'm sorry for acting out like that. That was unnecessary of me and extremely uncalled for. Maybe I could make it up and buy you lunch tomorrow..?_

Cal rolled his eyes. _'well..I suppose I could give him the chance...'_ He thought to himself, debating whether he should take up on Andre's offer or not.

_sure. Just text me when and where to meet you at._

Cal set his phone down, just wanting to forget any of this ever happened. He hated that Andre clearly wasn't fond of the idea of him catching feelings. As soon as Cal got ready for bed that night, he began to dread the next day and how it'd go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty to jay for helping me come up with the idea for this chapter BC I'm unoriginal lmao <3


End file.
